elite school for gifted children
by cassiegirl95
Summary: renesmee. shes just too smart, too gifted to...different. she is sent to a boarding school for kids "like her" if only they knew. read on and c wht happens;-
1. Chapter 1

Bella and Edward sat on the couch, today was only renesmees second day of school at Octavian rural private school for girls. Bella was so worried that renesmee would have another incident like so many others. Ever since renesmee had discovered her other gifts she had difficulty controlling them, so many days she had been teased by the jealous girls of her grade or picked on by the bullies because she was different and she just… lost it, almost exposing herself and having investigations launched on the whole family. As if it had been planned the phone rang.

"Hello Mrs. Cullen?"

"This is she, is there a problem?" already knowing the answer Bella sighed, walked over to the computer and started researching new schools

"Um yes today there was an incident in which renesmee and another student were in the girls room and …well….I don't know how I can explain this… the other girl was suspended from the ceiling by her shoe laces and renesmee standing below her laughing"

_Wow_ thought Bella _this time it's original._

"Well ill send my husband over to get her as soon as possible"

Bella hung up. The whole family had heard her conversation and started packing. Edward went to pick up renesmee in the Volvo.

No less than 20 minutes later renesmee as walking in the door, little tears ran down her face as she ran to Bella's arms "I didn't mean to mommy!" nessie sobbed "she was making me so mad and it just happened!" the family's hearts were torn with the sight of renesmees tears, they each tried to console her. Alice and rose promised to take renesmee shopping on Paris, Emmett and jasper said she could go on a hunting trip with them this weekend, Edward played her a song, Esme baked her some cookies and Carlisle said he would let her touch the shiny thing in his office. Nessie cried herself to sleep in Edwards arms and he sat seemingly motionless as she slept. Meanwhile Bella and Alice were packing all of Nessie's belongings. Next week she would attend the "elite school for gifted children." (A school in Maine for children with gifts like renesmee's) or ESFGC unlike other schools this was a boarding school, they could visit nessie once a week and she could spend weekends with them but she was allowed to bring only one pet….Nessie's pet would be Jacob (a fact in which Rosalie laughed for 2 days straight about) and in two days they would arrive at nessies new school. Carlisle had already arranged everything.


	2. Chapter 2

Bella and Edward sat on the couch, today was only renesmees second day of school at Octavian rural private school for girls. Bella was so worried that renesmee would have another incident like so many others. Ever since renesmee had discovered her other gifts she had difficulty controlling them, so many days she had been teased by the jealous girls of her grade or picked on by the bullies because she was different and she just… lost it, almost exposing herself and having investigations launched on the whole family. As if it had been planned the phone rang.

"Hello Mrs. Cullen?"

"This is she, is there a problem?" already knowing the answer Bella sighed, walked over to the computer and started researching new schools

"Um yes today there was an incident in which renesmee and another student were in the girls room and …well….I don't know how I can explain this… the other girl was suspended from the ceiling by her shoe laces and renesmee standing below her laughing"

_Wow_ thought Bella _this time it's original._

"Well ill send my husband over to get her as soon as possible"

Bella hung up. The whole family had heard her conversation and started packing. Edward went to pick up renesmee in the Volvo.

No less than 20 minutes later renesmee as walking in the door, little tears ran down her face as she ran to Bella's arms "I didn't mean to mommy!" nessie sobbed "she was making me so mad and it just happened!" the family's hearts were torn with the sight of renesmees tears, they each tried to console her. Alice and rose promised to take renesmee shopping on Paris, Emmett and jasper said she could go on a hunting trip with them this weekend, Edward played her a song, Esme baked her some cookies and Carlisle said he would let her touch the shiny thing in his office. Nessie cried herself to sleep in Edwards arms and he sat seemingly motionless as she slept. Meanwhile Bella and Alice were packing all of Nessie's belongings. Next week she would attend the "elite school for gifted children." (A school in Maine for children with gifts like renesmee's) or ESFGC unlike other schools this was a boarding school, they could visit nessie once a week and she could spend weekends with them but she was allowed to bring only one pet….Nessie's pet would be Jacob (a fact in which Rosalie laughed for 2 days straight about) and in two days they would arrive at nessies new school. Carlisle had already arranged everything.


End file.
